Aquas
Aquas (アクアス) is one of two oceanic worlds of the Lylat System, sharing its characteristics with Zoness. Unlike Zoness, Aquas is completely covered by ocean. The site of an ancient civilization, the planet became an unexpected battlefield during the Lylat Wars. 'Overview' The entire surface of Aquas is covered with water, and abounds with a diverse range of aquatic life. Though generally harmless, some of Aquas' aquatic lifeforms can be extremely deadly, even to modern submersible vehicles. Ruins similar to those found on Titania point towards an ancient civilization that no longer exists, tangibly similar to the Anglars. The Ancient Civilization had originally ruled above the waves, where it built temples as well as harvesting aquatic life on Aquas. However, a monster underneath the waves, Bacoon, became jealous of the civilization's prosperity, and when it grew more powerful, it eventually learned to control the aquatic lifeforms. Bacoon then used this new found ability to command thousands of explosive starfish to migrate to the polar ice caps and explode, melting the polar caps and flooding the entire planet, thus ending the civilization. 'Planetary Compendium' :"The entire surface of Aquas is covered with water. Normally the ocean teems with life but the predations of Andross's forces have done severe damage to the planet's ecosystem. Undersea ruins similar to those found on Titania indicate that Aquas was once inhabited by intelligent beings." :—Star Fox 64.com :"The ancient civilisation of Aquas once stood above the waves on a series of islands admits the global ocean. There, people built great temples and made a living by harvesting sea life from the surrounding waters. But long ago, a monstrous entity known as Bacoon grew in the depths of the ocean, and it was jealous of the glorious civilisation on the land. Over many years, Bacoon grew powerful. It learned how to control the other aquatic lifeforms, like the explosive Starfish. When Bacoon commanded thousands of the Starfish to migrate to the ice cap and explode, the resulting heat melted the polar ice cap and all the islands were covered by the sea forever." :—Lylat Datalink; Mysteries in the Deep pg 86 'In the games' ''Star Fox 64/3D 'Mission No 3. Aquas Ocean; Terror of the Deep' In ''Star Fox 64 and its 3DS rerelease, Aquas is only reached from Sector Y after getting over 100 hit points. The Blue-Marine is used for the first and only time in it's history to search for and destroy Bacoon and the other hostile sea lifeforms. The route from the planet is fixed and will go straight towards Zoness. 'Mission Briefing' :"Andross is using bio-engineering techniques to mutate the sea creatures of Aquas into deadly weapons. However, because of the rapidly spreading pollution in the planet's ocean, Cornerian Intelligence has been unable to determine exactly what is happening on the planet. Slippy's Blue-Marine experimental battle submersible is the only craft that can descend to the depths and discover what Andross is up to on Aquas. Intelligence - Fire Light Bomb Torpedoes to light your way through the murky depths of Aquas."'' :—''Star Fox 64.com ''Medal Tips 'Medal Score: 150 hits' 'Checkpoint Goal: 65 hits' :"''Shoot, fire torpedoes and barrel roll simultaneously for best results in the seas of Aquas. To make sure you destroy as many enemies as possible, use the brake to hold back and get them all! The underwater canyon just before the final lieutenant is a particularly target rich environment full of shrimp mutants and starfish. Be sure to destroy the huge barnacles on top of Bacoon's shell as these are worth 12 hit points." :—''Star Fox 64.com'' ''Star Fox Command Aquas returns in ''Star Fox Command, where it comes under attack from the Anglar Empire. Starfighters are now able to operate within the Aquas Ocean, in place of the Blue-Marine. After arriving on Aquas, Star Fox receive a message from Amanda, who is worried because she has run off to help and Slippy hasn't shown up yet. Fox and the team agree to find him, and to destroy the Anglar forces there. Eventually, Amanda decides she can't wait anymore, and joins in. After the Anglars were eliminated, Octoman appears and tells them that he has brainwashed Slippy. Fox attacks Octoman, who is in the Octopod, and defeats him to free Slippy. Following Ending 1, Star Fox travel to Aquas where Amanda decides to join up with the team so she can fly beside her fiancée, Slippy. For some unexplained reason, in the Slippy's Resolve ending, Slippy Toad seemed to be living on an island with his kids and grandchildren, even though supplemental Star Fox 64 material implied that there were no islands on Aquas after Bacoon shattered the polar ice caps and flooded the entire planet. ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Aquas appears in Star Fox Pentalogy as the third stage in red path in Star Fox Command and the third stage in Hard Route in Star Fox 64 3D after Sector Y and before Zoness. Aquas is one of six planetary stages during 3rd wave in Star Fox Adventures where the Arwing Walker can be used. 'Mission No. 3 Aquas: Ocean Planet; Beneath the Waves' 'Mission No. 3 Aquas: Ocean Planet; Terror of the Deep' 'In the Manga' Aquas is visited in the [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Fox_64_manga Star Fox 64 manga], where General Pepper sends the Star Fox Team to investigate after reporting that pollution from Andross's forces have mutated the local sea creatures in dangerous monsters. Using the prototype Blue-Marine submarine, Fox searches the depths with the Light Bomb Torpedos and battles Bacoon with an aggressive Octopus clinging onto its hull. Bacoon is destroyed in it's beat cycle as the pestering creature latches onto the Blue-Marine until it docks back at the Great Fox's hangar. Falco is very interested in cooking the Octopus, but Fox is acceptable towards it's mutation and allows it to go free. Trivia *In Star Fox: Assault on Corneria, during the mission "War Comes Home", can be seen from the surface a planet blue ocean with a large ring circling in the sky,that planet could be Aquas. *If Aquas had been a level of Star Fox: Assault, Corneria and Zoness could be seen from the sky *Aquas may have a ring. *Possibly the island where Slippy lives at the Slippy's Resolve final of Star Fox: Command has arisen due to the movement of tectonic plates of the planet or the eruption of an underwater volcano. Category:Lylat System Category:Planets